


Flowers on the Razorwire

by Cluegirl



Series: Bequeathments 'verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild BDSM, Shibari, Steve is a Good Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask box fic -- Magista Manyshaped requested "Steve/Natasha, Ribbons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on the Razorwire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted free of charge at archiveofourown.org. Readers are welcome to download this work from AO3 **for their own personal and private use** , but if you are reading it on a site you must pay to access, then you are being robbed, and so am I. Please exit the site and go to archiveofourown.org, where you can find this and the rest of my derivative works under the handle of Cluegirl.

"Five minutes," she said, subtly testing her wrists as he finished the first knot. "Less if I hurry." The quirk of her lips and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes was as good as an open declaration.

Steve smiled at the challenge, and shook his head, looping the wide, soft satin up her arms like a ballerina’s pointe shoe ties. ”Never in doubt, Talechka,” he told her once he’d centered the bow perfectly between her elbows. ”But if you do that before I’m finished, you won’t get to see.” He caught her chin as her head turned, stopping her furtive glance toward the mirror behind them. ”Don’t spoil my surprise now, Pet.”

She huffed at the name, like she usually did when he used such names with her, but she settled onto her pillow all the same, and watched him tie a loop in the center of a long curl of satin pink. When he held it up and open before her face, she bent to it beautifully, but only after a long, searching look at Steve’s face, Her breathing deepened as he placed the knotted bows down along her centerline — the notch of her collarbones, the velvet cleft between her breasts, the soft cave under her ribs, the feminine swell under her navel. 

"Up now," Steve murmured, taking her shoulders to guide her up to her feet. Her gaze, wide and dark now, stayed on his face as she rose, graceful and fluid and patiently soft in his hands — not a flicker of doubt, not a single thought for the mirror behind her. "Good, Talechka," he said, rewarding her with a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Now spread…"

He fed the long, soft ribbons between her legs as she did so, firm, but not biting against her sex, and then stepped behind her to tie the last of the bows just at the dimple of her sacrum. Her fingers, restive and slightly in the way, tangled with his as he worked, until he caught them still, and asked, “Is this all right?”

Steve could feel her take a deep breath before answering. ”Da.”

Frowning at the language change, he stood, smoothed his palms up her arms so he could check the feel of her heart beneath the collarbones. It was steady, easy, not frantic at all, but still he asked, “Do you want to stop?” Her headshake was instant, and set her crimson hair tumbling about her shoulders like a riot.

"No, please," she said, arching into his touch, and seeking back with her eyes only so far as she needed to find his face. 

"Good girl," Steve said, and kissed her forehead again. "Eyes front now. We’re nearly done." He made quick, but neat work of the rest of the pattern, lacing the rest of the ribbon across her creamy flesh to frame her hips, ribs, and breasts in perfect sweeps of rose.

The shoes came last, and he took some pleasure in removing them from the box, rustling paper and all, where she couldn’t see him without stealing the look. She kept still though, centered down smoothly into her harnessed skin in a way that read nothing of guile, craft, or violence, and everything of Trust. 

This, he rewarded with a good, long look at the shoes as he knelt before her to put them on. A little of the old smirk returned as she lifted her foot to his touch and watched him slip the black patent heels into place. ”No glass slippers?”

He laughed, and kissed the inside of her knee. ”You’re hardly the Cinderella type, beatiful.” Then he rose, knowing that at this distance she couldn’t help but notice his arousal even through his clothing. He let her look — this part was about his pleasure, and he didn’t mean to be coy about the fact that he enjoyed making art out of her. But when he touched her, it was only to sweep her eyes closed. ”Just for a moment,” he promised, turning to roll the tall cheval mirror in front of her, angled so that it would catch the pier glass behind, and give her the means to see it all.

Then he stepped back. ”Go ahead and look, Talechka,” he told her, and didn’t bother to suppress the swell of pride that went through him as her face went soft in pleased surprise, and a flush rose to her cheeks and breasts she turned in place. ”Do you like your surprise?” he asked, more to watch the awe in her eyes flick to his face than because he was in any actual doubt of it. 

"The knots are flat," she said, turning again, and craning her arms aside to be sure.

"They are," Steve promised, pleased when she leaned immediately into his touch on her shoulders. "I’m pretty sure your gown for the gala tonight would cover all of them except your arms, if you wanted to keep it on that long." And though he’d said it merely to test the waters, Steve couldn’t help a further lurch of pride at the immediate and eager reaction that woke in her bright eyes. 

"Yes?" she asked hopefully, turning in his hands so that her breasts pushed up, softly demanding against his shirtfront. "Could I have one each on my arms for the gala?"

And Steve couldn’t help but laugh, imagining how much it would frustrate Tony to try and interpret the smug, possessive expression that was sure to put on Steve’s face for the whole damn night. ”For my good girl?” he murmured, stroking one red lock back from her face to kiss drop a kiss on her nose. ”No problem.”


End file.
